Secrets of the Medjai Summer Special - Many Happy Returns
by J-R Virtual Seasons
Summary: On his sixteenth birthday, Alex finds himself coming to terms with the most extreme 'good news/bad news' situation he has ever experienced.


An impressive feast had been set out across several long dining tables in the refectory. All the familiar faces from the Medjai Academy were seated around the tables, including Fadil, Tara, the Minotaur, Safin, James, Iqbal and many more.

Alex was sitting at the head of the top table, apparently in very high spirits as Yanit fed him cake from a fork. Yanit herself was looking at Alex with love and affection in her eyes, although her expression was tinged slightly with nervousness and uncertainty.

Alex's family was sitting just in front of him, including Rick, Evy, Jonathan, Jack and Michael, who was in a high-chair. Tut was scampering around the tabletop in a state of great excitement, trying to persuade everyone to give him titbits of food, and succeeding more often than not.

Jack leaned across to Rick and said, 'Why don't you say a few words, son? Everyone seems like they've almost finished eating.'

'Shouldn't I wait until Ardeth gets back from the telegraph office in Cairo?' said Rick.

'He could be there all night,' said Jonathan. 'You know what those queues can be like.'

'But I've never been very good at public speaking,' Rick demurred. 'I always get really hot under the collar and forget what I'm trying to say.'

'I'll do it,' said Evy. 'It'll be good practice for my book launch next week.'

Evy stood up and tapped a drinking glass with a knife. The buzz of conversation gradually died out; Evy cleared her throat and smiled nervously.

'Well,' she said, 'hasn't this been a jolly occasion? You know, if ever I'm asked about the most memorable day of my life – which isn't very often, I grant you – my first thought is always the third of September, nineteen twenty-three. Now, it's certainly a close-run thing. Other possibilities include the day I met my husband, the day I first encountered an undead mummy, the day I actually married my husband, one of the two days I found out I was going to have a baby, one of the two days I was killed and then resurrected by magic, and of course the second day when I actually gave birth to a baby, but I think the first day I became a mother really does stand out the most in my memory. And now, sixteen years later, there _is_ my baby, sitting at the head of this table with icing plastering his chin, commanding the Order of the Medjai with the same great courage, strength, knowledge and wisdom he has always demonstrated in everything he's ever done. I love you, Alex; we all do, and we know you'll continue to be the greatest Supreme Medjai there's ever been, and we wish you many happy returns of the day.'

Evy sat back down, and everyone started clapping.

'Isn't Alex the _only_ Supreme Medjai there's ever been, sis?' Jonathan whispered across the table. 'So far, I mean.'

'Don't quibble, Jonathan,' said Rick. 'That was a beautiful speech, honey.'

'Thank you, Ricky,' Evy beamed.

'Thanks, Mom,' said Alex, when the applause had died down. 'That was really... special. Now I think we should all have another slice of cake before... ooh, Ardeth!'

Ardeth Bay had just entered the refectory, carrying several small pieces of paper. His expression was grave and uneasy, but no one seemed to notice this in the general atmosphere of levity.

'Alex,' said Ardeth, 'I need to talk to you for a few moments.'

'Are those my birthday telegrams?' Alex grinned. 'Bring them over here so I can read them, Ardeth! Who are they from?'

'You have received birthday greetings from the other two Medjai training centres,' said Ardeth, 'as well as the British Museum in London and the Forbidden City in China, and sundry other locations too... but I fear I need to share some very important news with you before you read them, and I need to do it in private.'

'Ardeth,' said Alex, frowning slightly, 'you're ruining the birthday vibe, man.'

'I'm sorry, Alex,' said Ardeth, 'but this news is of the utmost importance.'

'Oh, well,' Alex sighed resignedly, rising to his feet, 'I guess I'd better come and hear it, then.'

'You're not going to like it,' Ardeth warned him. 'You are going to be very bitterly disappointed.'

'I am?' said Alex.

'It's going to bum you out completely,' Ardeth said decisively.

'Just when I was enjoying myself so much,' said Alex. 'Still, nothing lasts forever, right? Not even the worst news in the world!'

'I suppose not,' Ardeth said darkly. 'At least, I _hope_ not.'

* * *

Alex had gathered his family together in the meeting room, and was staring across the table at them with a sombre expression on his face.

'I want you all to stay,' he announced. 'Here, I mean; at the Medjai Academy.'

Rick and Evy exchanged an uncertain look.

'How exactly do you mean, sport?' Rick asked.

'What I mean is, I hereby invite you all to stay here for as long as you want,' said Alex. 'If you want to at all, that is. But maybe it would be a good idea for you to hang around until... well, until we know more about what's going on... and how long it's likely to last... and what might happen back in London in the near future.'

'Alex, like I explained to you a while ago, I can't live at the Medjai Academy,' said Jack. 'I tried it once, long before you were born, and I know it wouldn't work out. But I'll be dropping in to see you from time to time, just as I have been for the past couple of years. I've kept that particular promise, haven't I?'

'You sure have, Grandpa,' said Alex, 'and I understand what you're saying. But the rest of you can stay for the moment, right?'

'I don't know, mate,' said Jonathan. 'I need to get back to my nightclub – the place will fall apart if I'm not there!'

'The place might well fall apart even if you _are_ there,' Alex said darkly.

'There's no reason to think things will be as bad as that, sport,' said Rick. 'This whole situation may be resolved in a matter of weeks.'

'That's exactly what they said last time, isn't it?' said Alex. '"It'll be over in a few weeks... it'll be over by Christmas... it'll be over by the end of next year..." And then, four and a half years later...'

'Even so, it's my duty to check in with my old regiment and see how the land lies,' said Rick. 'That's what I intend to do as soon as I get back to London.'

'But Dad, you're almost forty-two,' said Alex. 'They won't make you... conscript or whatever they call it; not if you don't want to.'

'I _want_ to find out what's really going on,' said Rick. 'As for what happens after that, I really can't say right now. But to be totally honest with you, son, if there _is_ going to be another lengthy conflict, I don't think I could bring myself to hide behind a magical wall all through it... and I don't think you could either.'

'Of course not, Dad,' said Alex. 'I just think a magical wall is a pretty sensible place to retreat behind while you're getting your bearings and trying to think what you're going to do. It's certainly a much better place than a major capital city with a history of air raids!'

'I'm sure it won't come to that,' said Rick, sounding somewhat uncertain nevertheless.

'Like they were sure it would never happen in the first place!' Alex persisted.

'But it can't possibly be so bad as it was last time,' said Jonathan. 'Er... can it?'

Alex shrugged, then he turned his eyes upon his mother with an almost pleading expression.

'Mom?' he asked quietly.

'I need to go to my book launch next week, Alex,' said Evy. 'Unless it gets cancelled, of course.'

'I don't see why it should,' said Rick.

'But after that, I think perhaps Mikey and I _should_ come back to the Academy for a little while,' said Evy. 'Just until we know... well, until we know what's what.'

Alex fixed Evy with an enormous smile, showing both relief and gratitude.

'Thanks, Mom,' said Alex. 'And I want the rest of you to promise me that you'll remember my offer – you can come back here anytime you want, and stay for as long as you want. I can assure you that the Order of the Medjai won't be sitting idle during whatever's to come – there'll be stuff to do here, you can be sure of that!'

'Okay, Alex,' said Jonathan, 'you have my solemn promise.'

'Mine too, sport,' said Jack.

Alex cast a quizzical glance at Rick, who still looked uncertain.

'Evy, do you really think your coming back here is necessary?' he asked his wife. 'We really don't know yet -'

'Exactly, darling,' Evy interrupted quietly. 'We really don't know yet, but no news may well not mean good news in this case. Alex is right – London may not be the best place to live in the near future, especially for Mikey. I don't want him being forced to grow up in _that_ kind of an environment – I know exactly what it's like, Ricky, and I don't want that for our son. This war has been coming for a long time – it's going to be bad. I'm sure the right side will win in the end of course, but I'm also sure it won't be easy. Well, worthwhile things seldom are. Anyway, I want to stay here for a while and take stock of things, just as Alex suggests... and I think you should join us whenever you feel that such an act wouldn't constitute a dereliction of your duty.'

'That's not _exactly_ how I feel, Evy,' said Rick. 'It's just that I... I don't want to believe that there could ever be any conflict as bad as the Great War. It was supposed to be the war to end all wars, for God's sake! I saw action back then... I saw a lot of stuff I've never even told you about. That had to be the end of it; it just _had_ to be!'

'It's barely been twenty years,' Jack sighed. 'Are we really going to make the same mistakes again?'

'Of course we are!' Alex said bitterly. 'It's what we do, isn't it?'

And with that, Alex dragged himself to his feet and mooched from the meeting room.

* * *

Yanit was sitting up in bed with a book on her lap when Alex entered the room. She looked up and smiled at him, but he managed only a watery grimace in return. As Yanit watched with great concern etched on her face, Alex sank down onto the edge of the bed, rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands.

'I really thought my peacekeeping squad had done some good in Europe,' he said quietly. 'But I guess it was just a drop in the ocean, wasn't it?'

'You mustn't feel bad about that, Alex,' said Yanit, reaching out to stroke his back. 'At least you tried, right?'

'What use am I as Supreme Medjai if I can't do anything to stop this kind of thing from happening?' Alex continued. 'Maybe I should just give up on the whole thing – maybe the entire concept of the Order of the Medjai is obsolete and the whole institution should just be put out of its misery!'

Yanit pulled herself up onto her knees and wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders.

'Don't say that,' she whispered into his ear. 'I know you don't mean it.'

Alex turned and looked at Yanit through very red eyes. He took in her features for a few moments, then he nodded his head.

'You're right, Yanit,' he said. 'It's wrong of me to wallow like this. I'm sure there's still something we can do, and I want to do it.'

'Just remember, Alex, you mustn't believe that you have sole responsibility for saving the world every time it needs saving,' said Yanit. 'Sometimes these things require a little teamwork – maybe global teamwork, in this case.'

'Jeez, not again,' Alex sighed. 'I suppose it was far too much to hope that the Medjai Order might be able to do anything to stem the tide of human aggression. It's deep-set in our natures, Yanit – we fight each other; that's what we do.'

'We also love each other, Alex,' said Yanit. 'That's why we fight.'

'It's perverse,' said Alex. 'But you're right, Yanit – it's happening for a very good reason, and we'll just have to come to terms with the situation as best we can.'

'I hate that it's happening,' Yanit assured him, 'just like you do. Alex, I'm going to ask you something incredibly selfish now.'

'I don't believe that,' said Alex. 'You may think it's selfish before you've actually asked it, but it'll turn out not to be, I'd bet my bottom dollar.'

'You... you're not going to leave me, are you?' Yanit said quietly. 'You're not going to rush off to London and start signing up to go God-knows-where and do God-knows-what? You could easily persuade them that you're eighteen – they wouldn't disbelieve you for a second! I... I really don't want you to do that, Alex. I want you to stay here, with me.'

'I _am_ going to stay here, Yanit,' said Alex, 'because I believe here is where I can do the most good. The Order of the Medjai will not openly ally itself with any nation... but it _will_ do something. We'd better have a meeting about it in the morning – you, me and Fadil, I mean.'

'Yes, that's a good idea,' said Yanit, beaming all over her face. 'Oh, Alex, I'm so relieved.'

'I don't think I could leave you anyway,' said Alex. 'I can't be separated from you, Yanit... because I promised you we'd never be apart again... and I know I'd fall to pieces without you. I don't even think could fall asleep – anywhere, ever – without you in my arms. I'm the selfish one, really.'

'That's nonsense,' Yanit said firmly. 'You're the least selfish person in existence – you always think of me first, then the rest of the world, then yourself. But the truth is, Alex, that I wasn't only asking for myself. The Order of the Medjai needs you, so I guess I was partly asking on behalf of every one of us... but that's not all.'

'What do you mean?' Alex asked.

'Alex, I'm pregnant,' said Yanit. 'The physician confirmed it this morning. He reckons I'm five to six weeks along, based on all the available evidence.'

Alex looked into Yanit's slightly anxious eyes for some moments, then he said, 'I knew you weren't being selfish when you asked me that question, Yanit.'

'No, I don't suppose I was, really,' said Yanit, laughing slightly. 'So... so how do you feel about the news?'

Alex took Yanit's hand in a tender grip, then he looked into her eyes. Slowly but surely, an enormous smile spread across his face until he was grinning from ear to ear.

'You're... you're pleased, then?' Yanit asked.

Alex nodded fervently, his eyes shining and his smile widening even further.

'I'm so glad you feel that way,' said Yanit, smiling back at him. 'I'm afraid I'm mainly feeling... well, apprehensive. I can't help thinking about what happened before... and how it made me feel.'

'Me too,' Alex assured her. 'But nothing like that is going to happen this time; I promise you, Yanit.'

'Do you really think that's a promise you can keep, Alex?'

'Yes, I'm sure I can.'

'I... I do have some other doubts and fears as well, I must admit,' said Yanit.

'That's only natural,' said Alex, still grinning widely. 'But you can at least rest assured that you've given me the best birthday present I've ever had, Yanit!'

'Have I, though?' said Yanit. 'I'm going to give birth to this baby when I'm barely eighteen years old, and I'm informing its father of its existence on his sixteenth birthday! What if... well, what if we're just not ready, Alex?'

'We _are_ ready, Yanit!' said Alex. 'I mean, we will be by the time the baby comes – we'll make sure of it, together!'

'I must admit, I didn't expect you to be quite so happy and enthusiastic about the whole thing,' said Yanit. 'I mean, I didn't think you'd completely hate the idea, but...'

'This news is the best thing you could have told me tonight, with the way I've been feeling for the past few hours,' said Alex. 'I'd almost lost faith in the future – in _my_ future – but now it's been fully restored! I have faith in _our_ future, Yanit.'

'So do I,' said Yanit, wrapping her arms around him as her face dissolved into a huge smile. 'But we have a long road ahead of us, and it's not always going to be easy.'

Alex hugged her tightly and said, 'Worthwhile things seldom are.'

* * *

 _Seven months later..._

Yanit was sitting up in bed, propped against several pillows with a book resting on her baby bump, when Alex entered the room. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his jacket, then he sank down on the bed next to Yanit. She reached out and stroked his arm.

'I'm so glad to see you, sweetie,' Yanit said.

'I'm so glad to see _you_ ,' said Alex. 'I thought I'd never get out of that meeting!'

'Was there any good news?' Yanit asked.

'No,' said Alex.

'It all seems to've been bad recently, doesn't it?' Yanit sighed.

'Mostly, yeah,' said Alex.

'What is it this time?' said Yanit.

'They've invaded Denmark and Norway,' said Alex. 'Simultaneously, I mean. There's some truly terrifying stuff going on up there right now. It's all about controlling iron ore from Sweden to make weapons, apparently.'

'That has to be pretty dire news for us.'

'Yeah, it is. This whole thing is going to get much, much worse before it gets better. I really don't like the sound of what's going on back home either. Everyone's saying that the British Prime Minister is becoming incredibly unpopular and he's likely to be replaced soon. Yanit, I... I don't think London will stay safe for long. Air raids aren't far off, you mark my words. It'll be like it was last time, except worse!'

'Oh, Alex,' Yanit breathed, 'I do hope you're wrong about that.'

'So do I,' said Alex. 'But I think I've managed to persuade my mom to stay here with Mikey until... well, until leaving seems like a better idea than it does now.'

'I'm glad,' said Yanit. 'I really like having them around.'

'So do I,' said Alex, smiling slightly. 'Anyway, that's enough doom and gloom from me. How are you feeling, Yanit?'

'You really want to know, Alex?'

'Yes, I do.'

'I... I shouldn't complain, though. My little discomforts mean nothing compared to what's going on in the rest of the world.'

'Your little discomforts mean everything to me, Yanit. Please tell me how you feel.'

'I feel terrible!' said Yanit. 'My feet are swollen, my hips and lower back are constantly aching, I have terrible heartburn, my breasts are tender, my nipples are leaking like they're a couple of sieves with twice as many holes as usual, and what kind of a world is our child going to be born into?'

'Oh, Yanit,' said Alex, 'you mustn't think that all this bad news means it's not all going to come to an end someday – the right kind of an end, I mean. Like I said once before, nothing lasts forever; not even the worst news in the world. Yes, I'm sure it's going to get worse before it gets better, but I truly believe that it _will_ get better. I still have faith in our future, Yanit.'

'So do I, Alex,' said Yanit, caressing her bump. 'I just wish I didn't feel quite so... well, so much like I'm feeling right now. I'm a bloated, leaky, achy, emotional mess!'

'You'll never be any kind of a mess to me, Yanit,' said Alex.

'You're just saying that to be nice,' said Yanit.

'No, I'm not,' Alex assured her. 'Besides, _I'm_ the one who's a mess right now – just look at the state of me! I'll take a few minutes to get freshened up and then we'll go to bed, shall we?'

'I've already gone to bed,' Yanit pointed out. 'I feel like I've been here for about six months! But yes, I'd absolutely love it if you came to join me, Alex.'

Ten minutes later, Alex was sliding between the sheets next to Yanit. They kissed for a few moments, then they stopped and smiled at each other.

'Are you sure I'm not a mess, Alex?' Yanit said at length.

'I'm absolutely certain, Yanit,' said Alex. 'You're perfect, just like always. Besides, you forgot the very best thing about pregnancy when you reeled off that list of symptoms – it's the most effective form of contraception there is!'

'Oh, Alex,' Yanit giggled, 'you can't _really_ want to. Not when I'm like _this_!'

'I'll _always_ want to, Yanit, when you're like anything.'

'I warn you, it'll probably make my nipples discharge like the Derna Falls!'

'I don't care about that,' said Alex.

Yanit smiled, then she placed a hand on Alex's chest and said, 'God I love you, Alex. I love you so much.'

'And I love you, Yanit,' Alex replied.

Yanit readjusted her pillows and lay on her left side in as comfortable a position as she could manage, drawing her knees up a little way as she settled. Alex cuddled up to her back and slotted the lower half of his body in behind hers, then he draped his right arm over her swollen abdomen.

'Ooh, be careful,' Yanit laughed, 'that manacle is cold!'

'Wow,' Alex breathed, 'the baby's moving a whole lot.'

'The movement often comes in response to being touched from the outside,' said Yanit. 'I've noticed that recently. By rubbing my belly like that, Alex, you're bonding with our baby.'

'Wow,' Alex said again, 'that's amazing, Yanit.'

'It's wonderful, isn't it?' said Yanit. 'But don't forget to reserve some of your concentration for bonding with _me_ as well!'

'Of course,' Alex laughed. 'You know, Yanit, lying here like this with you and our baby leaves me in no doubt that everything's going to be okay, eventually.'

'I'm so happy to hear you say that, Alex,' said Yanit. 'I feel exactly the same way.'

'It's hard to believe there's a whole world of trouble out there,' said Alex, 'when things are like this in here.'

'Hold on to that feeling, Alex,' Yanit advised, 'at least until the morning.'

'That won't be difficult, Yanit,' said Alex, and he started to kiss her neck.


End file.
